


Mini Marshmallows

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Pre Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, because neil hargrove, but there's also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "You're a nerd" "You're bleeding all over my carpet!"Billy goes to Steve's after a fight with his dad.





	Mini Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy stared at the front door of Harrington’s mansion. Because that’s totally the only way to describe his house. It was huge and Billy would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous. Not like his place was a shit hole or anything, but everything looked like a shit hole next to Harrington’s house. 

Max had told him once that if he was ever in trouble with his Dad, he could stay at Harrington’s. Apparently the King had noticed a bruise or two on Billy during practice or whenever Billy stopped by to pick up Max, and had taken it upon himself to tell Max that his door was always open. To both of them. Billy scoffed at the thought. Friggin Harrtington and his bleeding heart. It was going to get him in trouble one of these days. 

The door opened a minute later to revealed a very annoyed looking Harrington. 

“Look, if you’re coming inside, then get your ass in here. It’s creepy just standing out here. The neighbors will talk,” Steve grumbled, crossing him arms over his chest and giving Billy a pissy look. 

Billy arched a brow. 

“You don’t even have neighbors all the way out here,” he pointed out. 

It was true. Harrington kind of lived in the middle of nowhere. Steve rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let Billy into his house, grimacing when he got a good look at Billy’s face now that he was under the lights. 

“Oh shit,” he cursed. 

Billy laughed. 

“Yeah, Harrington. Oh shit is right.”

Steve looked like he wanted to say something else, but seemed to think better of it. Billy was glad. He couldn’t handle pity. And he’d heard enough “I’m sorry’s” to last a lifetime. His dad was a dick and there was nothing that could be done about it, so there was no point in dwelling on it as far as Billy was concerned. 

“Crap, you’re bleeding all over my carpet,” Harrington said. 

Billy looked down and sure enough there was a small puddle of blood next to his foot. Honestly he wasn’t sure which part of him was even bleeding. Probably from the cut on his side from where he’d crashed into the lamp or some shit. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to mess up your pristine palace, Princess,” Billy spat. 

Steve shook his head, grabbing Billy’s wrist and dragging him into the kitchen. 

“My mom will pitch a fit. I’d have to hire a cleaner. Pain in the ass. Blood is easier to clean off of tile,” he explained, gesturing for Billy to sit in one of the chairs. Billy, just to be an dick, sat his ass down on top of the table instead, delighting in the way Steve grimaced. 

“So, where are the King’s parents anyway?” Billy asked, wincing when Steve pressed a bag of frozen peas against his cheek, none to gently. 

“Not here,” Steve said, not offering anymore information. 

Billy nodded, swatting Steve’s hand away and holding the peas himself. He didn’t like Steve standing so close to him. Well, he did, but he wasn’t gonna admit it out loud. 

“You want some cocoa?” Steve asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. 

Billy didn’t say anything, just watched as Steve moved around the kitchen, humming under his breath and hey, he recognized that song. 

“Dude, are you humming Star Wars? I mean, that’s the song from the Cantina right?” Billy asked. 

Steve blushed. 

“I…The kids made me watch it,” he said lamely. 

“Ha! You’re a nerd!” Billy teased. 

Steve glared at him. 

“Hey, you recognized the song. That means you’re a nerd too,” he mumbled, embarrassed and if that blush on his cheeks wasn’t the cutest thing Billy had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. 

When Harrington handed him his cocoa, complete with mini marshmallows, their fingers brushed, making Steve blush even darker. 

 _Oh shit_ , Billy thought. He was definitely in trouble. 


End file.
